Goodbye can be a second chance
by MaryBBlove23
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth said Goodbye one more time. Elizabeth finally has enough and changes the course of her own life. Right after the scene between them at the court house the last time jake was kidnapped. This will be A/U sorta.
1. Chapter 1

**COURT HOUSE**

Elizabeth with unshed tears in her eyes watches the only man that has truly had her heart walk away. Once again they have said goodbye to each other. She sits on the bench for a few moments trying to gather herself together before she walks out of the court house. Thinking going to her studio and painting might help her forget the pain she is in. The studio holds so many memories of her and Jason, but to her they were the happy ones. As she get up her purse falls to the ground spilling out the contains of it. As she kneels down to the ground she spots her cell phone. Right there she makes a decision that will change the rest of her life. As she picks up the phone she hits the number one and hits the call button. It's a number she never has called before, but knows the person will always be there for her. She hears it ring three times before the person answers.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me, is that offer still on the table?" Her voice is thick of emotion.

"When can you be ready to leave?"

"I can have the boys and I ready by noon tomorrow."

"I will contact you tonight with all the details. Elizabeth it's going to be ok I promise you."

"I know I believe you, Thank you."

With that she shuts her phone and picks up the rest of the stuff that had fallen out of her purse. She stands up and with a ghost of a smile she walks out of the court house feeling good about what she just did.

**Mystery callers end**

With a ghost of a smile come across his face he shuts the phone.

"So I take it she is coming?"

He simply nods his head and the smile continues to grow on his face.

"Don't screw it up this time."

He catches the persons eye's that is talking to him and raises his eyebrow in a confused manner.

"This is your time now, don't screw it up. Show her who you really are, give her a reason to fall in love with you." With that the person rolls their eyes and walks out of the room.

He shakes his head in amusement and then proceeds to make the calls for Elizabeth's arrival.

**Next day right at noon**

There is a knock at the penthouse that interrupts Jason, Sam and Spinelli having a conversation about what to do with the Russians still in town and why the Feds are still lingering in town.

Jason stands up from the couch and goes to open the door. When he swings the door open he comes face to face with a young man he has never seen.

"I am looking for Jason Morgan." The young man looks Jason up and down as he speaks.

Jason of course goes into "Stone cold" mode and crosses his arms on his broad chest and gives him his famous glare.

The young man softly chuckles to his self. "Wow she has you down to a tee. I was told to give this to you." He brings his hand up and extends it showing an envelope.

Jason continues to glare at the young man.

"Look man she also wanted me to tell you that no you won't need a lawyer. She just told me to be here right at noon to give you this."

Jason finally goes and takes the envelope from the young man's hand.

"She also told me to tell you to read it now." With that the young man turns around and heads to the elevators.

Jason shuts the door and turns to see Sam and Spinelli looking at him with question looks. He just turns his attention back to the envelope and opens it. He then unfolds the paper.

_Jason_

_By the time you get this I will no longer be in town, in fact you're e not the only one that can disappear, meaning Elizabeth Webber no longer exist. I realized that for me to stay in town would only have us go back to the same pattern we are famous for. How many times in the last 10 years have we both said goodbye and then come back to each other. Jason it's too many to count. I realized we would just go back and we both would both get hurt once more. I will always love you. Not just because of Jake, but for all the memories we have shared over the years. I have come to realize that I am not the same person I once was and I would like to get back to that person. I wish with all my heart we could have made it work, had our chance. We just never had good timing did we? Even with everything you told me yesterday I have never and will never see you as a cold hearted killer, like you wanted me to see you as. I will only have one regret and that is not telling you about Jake from the start. You will always be the one man that will be the "what if" "what could have been" for me. I wish we were both stronger and it could have worked. I will always see you as my son's father. I will always see you as the man you have let me see you as. I only pray that one day you really allow yourself happiness you know you deserve. We will always have Italy. Italy will only belong to you and me. I hope one day to make it there and see it all and have you there in my heart. You have taught me so much and I only wish I could return the favor. Jason always remember the "Wind" for me. Always remember that girl on the back of your bike. Remember to just breathe every once in a while. I will take the memories of you and Emily with me everywhere I go. I will share all of my memories with my sons. I want them to know of the two people in my life that truly loved me and never made me feel like I was a no body. You have beaten the odds since you opened your eyes and became Jason Morgan, I wish you continue too. Take a walk in the snow for me every once in a while and remember the best Christmas I have ever had, because of you. I will always love you Jason Morgan and I will always see you in the eyes of our son. _

_Love Always E.I.W._

Jason looks up from the letter and whispers

"She's gone."

**Let me know what you think. I have more planned for this story, but I want to see if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**24 hours later**

Spinelii was fighting with his eyes to stay open. He was on a mission to find his Master's one true love. He couldn't get Stone cold's voice out of his head when he yelled for Sam and Him to exit the apartment. It was between sadness and anger. The sight of the penthouse when he arrived back hours later is still fresh in his mind also. As he walked in everything was destroyed. The desk, the couch, the chair, all the furniture was in pieces. Even his master pride in joy pool table was laying in pieces. As he furthered his investigation he came to see every room, including Brenda's room which Jason always said he would keep the same as the day she left was in worse shape than the whole penthouse, other than his regrettable pink room had been destroyed. Stone cold was nowhere to be found. The only thing he did find was the letter which was on top of Jason's famous picture box which laid on the ground in his master bedroom. As he read what the fair maternal one wrote his heart broke for his master. He did the only thing he could think of and that was to call Carly and Sonny.

When Carly and Sonny arrived to a point they were not shocked at what had happened in the penthouse, except when they saw the pool table. As Sonny and Carly both read the letter they both had different reactions. Carly of course was beyond pissed at miss muffin. Sonny on the other hand was concern on who Elizabeth knew to get her to just disappear. He was almost convinced that this was a set up from one of his enemies until Lucky showed up demanding to know where Jason had taken Elizabeth and the boys. He was waving his own letter from her in his hands.

By this time all four adults are as confused as ever. Wondering how Elizabeth just up and left. Lucky called Audrey to see if she knew anything. She said she only received a letter from Elizabeth also and that she was now on the way to the penthouse. Sonny then looked at Spinelli and told him to start searching for Elizabeth. There was no way she got that far.

Spinelli has been in his room ever since trying to find Elizabeth. As the rest of them were downstairs cleaning up. He never left his room, Carly would bring him something to drink or eat. He has been searching for hours and was only coming up with brick walls every time he thought he had something. He finally stood up and proceeded to go down stairs and tell them all he has failed.

As he made it down the stairs he stopped at the top step and looked down in the living room. All the pieces of broken furniture were gone and now there was a new couch and a few chairs in the living room. He can see all of them looked like they hadn't slept either. Carly's eyes were bloodshot. Audrey was still crying. Lucky and Sonny were both on their phones calling and talking to anyone that could help them. Sometime during his search Sam had gotten there. He could see her shut her phone and just shake her head no to Carly. He had a feeling no one has gotten in touch with his Master.

He proceed to walk down the rest of the stairs, with that he gotten everyone's attention. All eyes were on him.

"I regret to inform all of you that the Jackel has failed. It has come to my attention that it's indeed true that Elizabeth Webber truly doesn't exist."

"What do you mean she doesn't exist?" Lucky's voice booms through the room.

"I thought you were suppose to be the best, how can you not find her. It's only been 24 hours since this letter has arrived." Sonny's voice is strong and demanding.

Spinelli swallows a few times before he speaks again.

"My search has come up empty. It's as if Elizabeth was never born. I can't find anything on her. It's like she never existed. I the Jackel thought I was the best of best of the internet, but whoever made this happen for her is better."

"What are you talking about I was there the day she was born." Audrey speaks for the first time.

"I have checked every place her name should have been associated with. Nothing is there. The hospital she was born at, any school she attended, even GH where she works at, all these places has no record of her at all." He finally takes a seat in an empty chair and puts his head in his head.

Lucky looks around and finally stops on Sonny. "How can someone just not exist anymore? Is it even possible to do something like this in such a short time?" He is beyond shaken up at this. Sam goes over to him and begins to rub his back trying to calm him down.

Before Sonny can respond Carly speaks for the first time since Spinelli told them he failed.

"Spinelli you said any record that Elizabeth's name should have been on doesn't exist, what about Cameron and Jake's birth certificates?" Her voice was so soft and full of emotion.

"My searches were once again came up short, there are no records anywhere proving one Cameron Alexander Webber and one Jacob Martin Spenser existed, just like her it's like they were never born."

No one got a chance to respond because all their attentions were brought to where the Penthouse door slammed shut. All eyes were brought to see Jason Morgan standing there looking like had had seen better days in his time and pale as a ghost. Everyone jumps up to go to Jason when the only voice that was still sitting down spoke.

"Mr. Morgan I am happy to see you unharmed. Now that you are here someone can finally answer my question. How long did you guys think this secret would stay hidden?"

All eyes go to Audrey. She finally stands and grabs her purse. She walks passed everyone and stands in front of Jason. She reaches in to her purse and pulls something out.

"I have been meaning to get this framed for Elizabeth, but for some how never got around to it. I guess now I can give it to you." She hands the photo to Jason and then proceeds to the door.

Jason looks down at the photo in his hand. "This was the day Jake was born." His voice is laced with emotion.

Audrey opens the door and then turns back to all of them. "In all three letters's Elizabeth speaks of finding the person she once was. I now understand what she is talking about. Elizabeth's spirit was full of fire and was so much alive when she first came to Port Charles. Bless her soul she was kicked out of 3 private schools before she came to live with me. This life all of you live in would have been a walk in the park for her, before the rape. From that day on Elizabeth lived in fear. Yes she may have come to get over all of it, but she never seemed to go back to the Elizabeth before. It looks to me she finally decided to take her fear head on and win the battle. Oh and Mr. Morgan my momma always told me not to assume anything, it can make you look like and ass. You might want to turn that photo over." With that she turns and walks through the door and closes it behind her, leaving everyone in the room shocked and speechless.

Jason goes and turns the photo around. As soon as he reads the back he starts to shake so much that the photo falls from his hands. Sam being the closest bends down and picks up the picture. She stands up and sees everyone face confused. She looks down and reads the back and lets out a long breathe before she speaks.

"Jason Q's arrival to the world" "7pounds 8 ounces" "21inches long"

"The same as Jake, she knew this whole time." Jason speaks as Lucky just shakes his head at how Audrey just proved her point. There was no way that secret would have stayed hidden.

**Location of Elizabeth**

Elizabeth walks in to the very homey living room after just getting both the boys down for a nap. They were both asleep when they had arrived last night so they were both put to sleep as soon as they got to the house. She feel in to a nice and well needed sleep as soon as she was shown her bed. The boys had gotten up pretty early this morning, with the time change and all. She had spent all morning just enjoying her sons and her company. The boys were actually great even waking up in a foreign place. Jake is too young to really know what is going on. Cameron is right now thinking this is a great adventure to really ask any real questions. She knows soon he will start to ask questions but until then she will just make sure he is happy. Her attention is brought from her thoughts when a framed photo on the mental catches her eyes. She walks over to the mental and stands right at the photo. A smile comes across her face as she sees herself and her best friend smiling back at her. She takes the photo off the mental and walks over to the couch and goes to sit down. She brings her legs up to her chest and folds one arm over them as she starts at the photo. She knew as soon as she made the phone call that brought her she made the right choice, but seeing the photo she thinks it's a sign from Emily too.

"You two thought you were so funny that day."

Elizabeth looks to see him standing there with a cup extended out for her to take. She goes and takes it with her free hand.

"Your face that day was priceless, it was so worth it." Elizabeth looks down at the cup and notices he didn't forget. She then goes to take a sip of her hot chocolate.

"What you two put me through, I am surprised I don't have any gray hair." He chuckles to himself remember the craziness they put him through as he takes a seat next to her on the couch.

"If I remember correctly there should be another picture that goes with this one." Elizabeth tries to put her best innocent face on but ends up failing and starts to softly laugh.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up all you want. Actually that one is framed and has been on my sister's desk in her office for years."

"Sister? You held out on me all these years." She teases him.

"She will be back tomorrow. She had to go out of town for a few days but trust me she can't wait to meet you. She said she always wanted to meet the women that made her brother look as happy as I did in that picture." They both lock eyes as they take a moment to remember Emily and how she isn't with them.

"Well if she is anything like you I am not sure I can handle meeting her." She once again teases him.

"She is actually worse." He softly laughs.

They both sit there and just enjoy the moment. He sees Elizabeth start to speak and he knows what she is going to say so he starts to stand while he speaks.

"Since the boys are down for a nap I thought I would get some things done in my office. It looks like to me you are dressed just right for my little surprise I have set up for u."

Elizabeth looks down at what she is wearing and sees it's an old shirt with paint stains on it and pajama pants that also have paint stains on them.

"If you go through that door at the end of the hallway you will see all the stuff you will need to paint plus a kick ass view that might just help inspire you."

She just simply nods her head to him and stands herself. She walks toward the mental and he walks to the door he had just come through. He turns to see her put the photo back on the mental and stare at it for another moment. He lets her have her moment before he speaks.

"Elizabeth, just give it a few days before you go in to stress mode. Just relax please. You have nothing to worry about I promise. We will get through this together." He gives her a small smile.

She stares at him for a moment before she closes her eyes and takes a few breathes in. She opens her eyes and he can see a start of a sparkling coming through in them.

"Thank you Johnny O'Brian that is exactly what I needed to hear."

**Ok I hope this starts to answer some questions. I said in my summery that this story will be sorta A/U. Well I will have Carly and Sonny still together. They will not have gotten one of their many divorces after the whole Metro Court hostage situation. I also have watched GH through the years since I was 5, however sometimes I would go through times were I didn't get to see it, so I am a little lost on how Johnny got off the show. I think it was because he ended up betraying Sonny and Jason, but in my story that will not be the case and in later chapters it will be explained on why he left Port Charles. Yes I have toned down Spinelli, I just feel I will not do him justice as he is on the show. There will be other things that will be A/U but I will try to let you guys know. If you have any questions please let me know. Thank you all for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**7 months later**

All Jason could do was sit in his penthouse in the dark with a beer in his hand while he kicks his self mentally. All the times Elizabeth tried to make him see that danger can still happen to a person and have nothing to do with his job is now staring right back at him. She was right. She was right and now she wasn't even here. He needed her more than anything at this moment and she wasn't there to be there for him like she was for both Alan and Emily. It seems like danger does happen, and it doesn't matter where or to whom. 2 months earlier an upper classman came into the private school in which Michael Corinthos attended and open fired. Michael being one of 12 that was harmed. The kid had no other motive other than pissed off at one of his teachers for giving him a B instead of an A on a paper. Michael just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 12 students were harmed, Michael and another student the worse and one person dead. The Guard that was there to protect Michael jumped in front of Michael and then was shot he died two days later. When he was on the ground another shot repealed off a locker and hit Michael straight in the head causing him to be in a Veg like coma that Patrick Drake feels can't be irrabursable. That was two months ago and Carly has yet to give up hope that her son would wake up from this. The machines were still showing brain activity so she was not giving up hope and was flying in anyone that has ever worked on a case like this. But so far everyone that has flown in told her the same thing as Patrick. Sonny was beyond distraught leaving him now with more responsibilities with the organization. But what has him now sitting him the dark is the fact that tomorrow one more person is to come to the hospital to see Michael and he just doesn't know how to get Carly to see that there is no hope. He knows as a mother Carly is hanging onto hope that her son would wake up, but he knows sooner or later this will start to eat her alive and he just doesn't know if he will be able to help her if she does what she does and starts to self destructed. Sonny and himself was finally starting to convince her Michael would be better in a clinic in upper New York when all of a sudden Anna, Robin's mother appears out of nowhere and says she knows someone that may help. That was a week ago. Anna made all the arrangements and now as of noon tomorrow one more person will be here to tell Carly her son won't wake up. He knows Anna is only trying to help but he just doesn't know how much more he can take of it. As he takes the last sip of his Beer he stands up and turns slightly to the fireplace. The penthouse may be dark but it doesn't matter he can still see the "Wind" hanging in the center of the mental. He simply takes a big breathe and then slowly lets it out before he turns to make his way upstairs to once again have another sleepless night.

**General Hospital Noon the next day.**

Jason walks out from the elevator to see a whole group of people huddled together in the waiting area. He sees both Sonny and Carly sitting there with all their family around them. Hell even Luke Spenser was even there. Mike, Alexis, Bobbie, Maxie and Spinelli were all there just sitting quietly with them waiting on the Doctor to arrive. Carly spots him first and stands and walks over to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Jase you being here mean the world to me and I know it does for Michael." She whispers into his ear.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He whispers back.

As they break apart they see Patrick Drake walking up to them with Robin right beside him.

"Mom just called, the helicopter just landed. She says that the doctor would like to meet with just you and Sonny in the conference room." Robin speaks softly to Carly. Robin and Carly have never gotten along but Robin truly feels for Carly and just prays that whoever her mother has brought will be able to save Michael.

Sonny had gotten up as the rest of the group and heard what Robin has said.

"Doesn't the doctor want to meet with Patrick?" Sonny asks.

"Actually all of Michael's files were faxed to the doctor earlier this week. I am guessing this must be a good sign if the Doctor has come to see you guys." Robin once again speaks for Patrick, since he is sulking pretty back. He has always had an ego but this was getting worse in Robin's mind. She knows that Patrick believes there is no hope, but she also knows that if a doctor can come in and does the impossible Patrick might die from a pop in his ego.

Carly and Sonny both turn and look at the group of people that have come and given their support today to them. They tell them all if they like to leave they can, if not they will be out as soon as they know anything. With that they both proceed to follow Robin to the conference room. Everyone else just goes and takes a seat. They all want to know what will be the outcome of this visit from yet another Doctor.

Jason takes a seat and then his eyes land on the nurse's hub, and his heart races slightly before he feels the same pain he has for the last 7 months. He has tried so hard to stay away from GH since she has been gone, it hurts to be here and not see her here. Everyone in the hospital was in complete shock when word got out that Elizabeth just up and left, and the staff was going nuts trying to figure out how in the world anything they has on her was completely gone. Kelly Lee, Robin, Lainey Winters all took it really hard that she was gone, it was almost like losing Emily all over again, here one day gone the next.

Jason's attention is brought to the elevator doors opening and the person that steps out of them, his anger starts to boil. Sam McCall showed her true colors a few weeks after it came obvious that Elizabeth wasn't coming back, well more like one little baby named Jacob Martin. She finally let it be known she was only with Lucky to stay in Jason's son's life. She told him she never loved him and only wanted Jason. She has tried everything under the moon to get Jason back. She even went as far as to suggest a surrogate so that she could give him a child and never take them away from him. Every chance she got she would bad mouth Elizabeth and tell anyone that would listen what a horrible mother she was. However no one seemed to believe her. Lucky finally not being able to take what Sam had done and was still trying to deal with the lost of his sister Lulu picked up and moved his life to LA. All of the Spenser's were trying to deal with the fact that Lulu ended her own life over an obsession of one Johnny Zacchara that disappeared shortly after his father killed Emily the night of the black and white ball. Before he left he made sure to set up Trevor to live the remainder of his life in prison and to transfer all of the organization his father had built into Sonny's and Jason's names. Of course he made it a clean transaction so no one was flagged in the FBI. From what Jason and Sonny could think was he used what his father did to finally get from under his father's thumb and lead a normal life.

Alexis sees her daughter about to approach the group and gets up to meet her half way. Trying to stop yet another embarrassing moment for her daughter as she tries to win Jason back.

"Sam, Honey I don't think it's the best thing for you to be here."

"Why not, I have every right to be here. I loved Michael just like everyone else did." Sam speaks with snotty attitude.

"I do not doubt you did Sam, but you seemed to be causing a lot of trouble lately with Jason and right now is not the time for it."

"I am just here to show my support. At least I show up, where is his precious Elizabeth? Oh that's right she is nowhere to be found." She can't help but smirk because she knows that sooner or later Jason will be coming back to her.

"That's enough! Sam you need to leave right now. This is not about Elizabeth, this is about Michael. When will you think about anyone but yourself? Why don't you take a moment out of your I am better then Elizabeth tantrum you have been throwing lately and go see your sister Kristina, you remember her? You know Michael's sister that is devastate that her brother is not around. I will give you one minute to leave or I will have someone call security to escort you out of here."

Sam happens to look over Alexis's shoulder and is annoyed right way. Not one person in the waiting room is looking over at her. Maxie and Spinelli are sitting close together and talking softly to each other. Luke is trying his best to comfort his sister. Jason has his back to her and her mother and seems not to even care that she is there. With a loud frustrated groan she turns and storms back to the elevators. Alexis however hears her daughter mumble under her breathe that Jason and her will be together. Alexis just can't help but be so disappointed in her daughter and the actions she is displaying. With one more look at her daughter she turns back around and walks back to the group. As she walks by Jason she happens to catch his eyes and just mouths the words I am sorry before she takes a seat back by Luke and Bobbie.

It had been about thirty minutes since Carly and Sonny had gone back to speak with the doctor and have yet to return. Anna and Robin both had came and took a sit with the rest of the group. Robin had just gotten off so now she wanted to see what the doctor her mother had brought had to say.

Everyone's attention was brought to where they see Carly and Sonny walking down the hallway. They all can see Carly has been crying. Before anyone can think the worse Carly breaks into a slight sprint and engulfs Anna into a huge bear hug. Everyone can hear her talking to Anna.

"Thank you so much. Your Doctor is going to save my little boy." Her voice is lace with raw emotion.

Most everyone in the group couldn't help but start to cheer and hug each other. Jason however stands there very silently and then glances at Sonny.

"Is it true, will this doctor be able to bring Michael back?" He asks directly to Sonny.

This question brings the whole group to silence. They all want to know how this doctor says it's possible when no other doctor says it could happen.

Sonny slowly nods his head yes before he speaks. "Dr. Gene has made no promise to either Carly or myself but has shown us evidence that a surgery she has done on five other patience has worked. She provided us with enough facts for us to make a sound decision. We have decided to allow her to do the surgery." There seems to be a spark that is in his eyes that had disappeared after Michael was shot.

Jason heart is racing a mile a minute. Michael was going to be ok. He wasn't a religious man but he couldn't help but wonder if Emily and Alan had a part in this miracle.

"When will this surgery take place?" Luke speaks up. He and Caroline have never gotten along, but she was still family and no one deserves to have a child taken away from them. He remembers how he felt when it was presumed that Lucky had died in that fire all those years before.

"Dr. Gene is taken care of paper work and putting a team together. She said she should be ready in about four hours." Carly says to the group.

The group all decides to part. Spinelli and Maxie go off to do something that Jason only prays will not have him receiving a phone call later about. It's not like Maxie was bad, in fact ever since Georgie's passing she wasn't all that destructive as she once was. Alexis thought it would be a good idea to have Kristina and Molly go spend the day with Morgan. Robin took Anna to the airport since everything was going ok with the Doctor, Anna felt she could leave. Carly of course gave Anna another bear hug and even Sonny hugged her and whispers thanks for the miracle she has brought. Anna just response saying she had a favor so she called it in. Bobbie and Mike decided that they would go back to Kelly's and keep busy and well of course Luke went to go crawl into a bottle somewhere. However all said they wanted phone calls and updates about Michael. This left just Carly, Sonny and Jason behind.

Jason finds himself looking out the window in Michael's hospital room right when dawn breaks through. Michael had been out of surgery for almost 5 hours. The surgery was a long one but in the end it went off without any problems. Carly and Sonny were told that as far as the Doctor was concerned Michael should make a full recovery in time. They were told it could be hours or even days but Michael should wake up. Jason was a little put off because he never got to speak to the doctor himself. He was told that Dr. Gene tried to make all patients just patients and never to get involved with any of the family or friends. Just comes in does the surgeries and then move to the next patient. The second in command of the surgery team had told Jason. Carly and Sonny that she wasn't always like that. But years before she made the mistake of thinking she was the best and nothing could go wrong, so she made a promise to parents that she would save their child. In the end she couldn't save the child and she will forever live with the images of the parents faces when she told them she broke her promise. But before Jason could comment on whether Michael would be like that over patient, Dr. Moore told them that it actually wasn't anything Dr. Gene did, it ended up being something else that ended up killing the patient. Dr. Gene just never would except that so that is why she is how she is.

Jason finds himself thinking of the years that have gone by since he woke up as Jason Morgan 10 years ago as the sun starts to rise. He thinks of all his decisions and wonder if there were any he could have made different. Most of all what he should have done when it came to Elizabeth and the boys. His attention is brought from his thoughts when he hears both Sonny and Carly start to stir. They had fallen asleep on the little love seat in the room a few hours ago, yet once again sleep never came to him.

He doesn't need to turn around to know that when he hears the door open that is Sonny leaving to go get coffee and to give his wife and Jason a moment alone. He doesn't even need to turn slightly to the right to see where Carly has just walked up to leave her to be standing shoulder to shoulder with him. He also doesn't need to speak because he knows at any moment Carly will speak.

"You have always been there for me Jason no matter what. You are my best friend in the whole world. I know I haven't always been the easies person to get along with and I know that because of me you choose my happiness over yours twice. I am so sorry for that Jason and I hope one day I will be able to give you your happiness back."

Jason has to turn his head to look at Carly and his face is full of confusion. Carly sees his expression in the reflection of the glass she is looking out of.

"Jason you know it's true, First with Robin and then with Elizabeth. They were the ones you truly loved. They were the ones that brought aside of you not many people got to see."

Jason turns his whole body toward Carly's.

"Where is this coming from? Why all of a sudden are you on the Pro Robin and Elizabeth team?"

Carly finally turns to face Jason. There is something in her eyes that Jason can't seem to put his finger on.

"Jase you know I love you, and I have finally been able to see the wrongs I have done. You haven't been the only one rethinking life for the last two months. But let's just say today I finally got a wakeup call I needed."

"What kind of wakeup call?" His face is full of confusion.

Carly looks in Jason's eyes for a moment she needs a moment to read him, and when she gets the answer she is looking for she finally answers him.

"I love you Jason, but right now isn't the time for you to know. But I promise when I feel it is you will know. Just know I have learned my lesson and I will never come between you and your own happiness." She has a soft smile on her face.

Jason just looks at his best friend, something had happen but what? He had been with her this whole time, how could something happen and he not know. He normally would have pushed Carly to know what is going on, since she usually is up to no good, but he sees something in her eyes to know he can trust her.

He just reaches for her and pulls her into a tight hug. As he is hugging her he sees Sonny standing at the door with coffee in both of his hands with a soft smile on his face. At that moment for some reason he feels at peace and with that he takes a long breathe in and lets it go. He feels like everything will finally be ok. Seems like someone else is feeling it to because right at that moment all three adults hear the one thing to really make them think Miracles do happen.

"Mom"

**Sorry it took me forever to update…I have been bad at that lately. So this is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. I did say some of this story would be A/U. So yes Michaels shutting happened differently. Yes I had killed Lulu off and yes I made it where Anthony killed Emily instead of the TMK. Next chapter will be 7 months later for Elizabeth just like it was for Jason. Hope you all like this chapter. Thank you all for reading.**

**Paula**


	4. Chapter 4

**7 months and two days later for Elizabeth**

Elizabeth can't help but chuckle softly to herself as she looks out the patio door at the scene in front of her. It was the "Men's" outing plus Abby this evening. Johnny was out there with all three of the kids, Cameron, Jake and Abby, trying to get a tent up, and having an awful time at that. It was however very entertaining for Elizabeth to watch.

"So it's just us tonight huh? A voice behind her speaks.

Elizabeth turns slightly around to see Johanna standing there with the same entertaining look on her face as she knew she had on her face while watching Johnny out there with the tent.

"Yeah just us tonight, the love birds are out for the evening." Elizabeth's voice is full of amusement.

Johanna starts to fake gag at the thought of the two love birds. While also pretending to hang herself. Elizabeth can't help but start to laugh at Johanna's facial expressions.

"Jo come on we all know you love them." Elizabeth's voice is still full of amusement.

Johanna's face goes back to normal and a small smile crosses her lips.

"Of course I love her, but really him NO. I had to hear all about this outing all day today. He seems to think just because we are partners I want to hear stuff." Rolling her dark green eyes at some of the thoughts running through her head at what he told her.

"You know you love him like a little brother."

"Well maybe a little brother I want to off." Johanna's eyes are full of amusement.

"Jo!" Elizabeth can't help but laugh at Johanna. When it comes to Johanna and her partner it is always fun to watch.

"Ok Fine I may love him like a little brother but there is no reason why he needs to know. It makes him work better if he thinks I will shoot him."

With that both women start to crack up and the room is full of laughter. After they finally calm themselves they go back to looking out the patio door and looking on at Johnny.

"So are we going to bet again?" Johanna turns to Elizabeth and asks with one of her famous smirks.

Elizabeth can't help but groan. "Come on Jo, do we have to do this again? I always end up losing the bet."

"That's not true you won once." Jo's eyes sparkle with amusement.

"I only won that by default. It rained so hard they all had to come in." Elizabeth chuckles softly remembering how they all came in soaked looking like drown rats.

"A win is still a win Liz. Plus you always seem to have help doing those dishes. How you have yet been able to master this win is beyond me, you need to work your women ways more."

"Yeah Yeah, I still think it's a twin thing that helps you win. Ok fine I say your brother will be able to hold out till about 2am." Elizabeth rolls her eyes and can't help but smile.

"I say he mans up this time and doesn't break until 3:30."

Elizabeth turns and extends her hand to shake. Johanna takes her hand and they both shake on it. There is no reason to go over the terms of the bet; it's the same every time. The loser has to do the dishes for two weeks until the next Men's outing.

They both turn back to watch Johnny still trying to get the tent up.

"Ok well I am off to shower my day away and then we can start dinner and a nice girl's night in minus my lovely daughter of course." With that Johanna turns to walk out of the kitchen and up to take a shower. Everyone in the house thinks it's so funny that Johanna thinks her daughter should be more girly considering the job that Johanna does for a living.

As Elizabeth watches Johanna leave she can't help but remember the day she met her, well Abby then her and how Johanna ended up getting to be almost as close of a best friend to her as Emily was.

**FLASHBACK**

_Elizabeth's breathe was taken away from her at the view she was looking at out of the huge bay window in one of the many rooms in the house. The sun was rising and how it reflected off the waves from the ocean was in her mind the eighth wonder of the world. It was the second morning she had woken up in the house. She had woken up earlier than usual no doubt because of jet leg. The day before was actually a good day. The boys seemed to have no worries about their new environment. It most likely helped that she was worry free and very calm and they were reading that from her. The three of them explored the house. The beach, the pool and the company of Johnny and simply enjoyed each other's company. The day was full of smiles, laughter and wonderful made memories. She felt by each passing hour she had made the best decision to come and just for once be happy. As she keeps her eyes on the view in front of her she takes a deep breath and goes to take a sip of her tea when she is jolted out of her thoughts by a giggle._

_When she turns around she comes to see the person or more like child responsible for the giggle. There in front of her was a little girl that couldn't be more then 7 and she only knew that because that was the only thing Johnny had told her about his niece. She was a little taller than her own son, she had dark brown hair pulled into two pony tails one on each side of her face. She was wearing shorts and a blue tank top showing off a beautiful tan and holding a towel in her hand. She had a smile on her face that showed where she has lost at least two teeth in the recent weeks but what got Elizabeth were the girl's Aqua eyes that just sparkled with life._

_The little girl was also survey Elizabeth from head to toe. Once she was satisfied with what she found she walked over to the bench under the bay window and sat down. Elizabeth took her cue and sat down beside her._

"_My mom said I had to be quiet because everyone was sleeping but you're up so I can talk to you. My name is Abigail Leigh O'Brian but everyone calls me Abby. Well except Uncle Johnny calls me Leigh Bear, he is the only one that can call me that." She was the cutest little girl she had ever seen with her face turning stern as she said that last part._

"_Well it's a pleasure to meet you Abby, my name is-" _

"_I know your name is Elizabeth. Uncle Johnny talks about you all the time (she rolls her eyes when she says that). Mom likes to tease him saying he is a school boy with a crush. Uncle Johnny says you have two boys, do you think they will want to go into the pool with me?" She looks up to Elizabeth with hope in her eyes that she will say yes to the pool idea, never knowing that the small things she said had Elizabeth's mind racing._

"_Well I know one little girl that won't be going in the pool if she doesn't get in the kitchen to eat her breakfast." A female voice comes from the door way of the room._

_Elizabeth's head swings to the door where the voice came from. She is amazed at what she sees. There is no doubt that this women and Johnny are brother and sister. She has just the same jet black hair as he does. She has it up in a high pony tail and the end is at the middle of her back. Her eyes are just as dark as his green eyes are. She is the same height as him. She can't help but notice there is not one ounce of fat on this women. Legs and arms are as tight as can be and her muscles are defined. The women in front of her is rock hard as can be but yet with the smile she has on her face somehow makes her as soft as any women wants to be. The glow on her face only brings out the nature tan she has all over._

"_But, Mom I was talking to Elizabeth."_

"_And you can talk to her anytime you want since she is now livings here, but for now move your butt I slaved over a hot stove for you." Elizabeth notices a glimmer of amusement in the women's eyes._

_From beside her she hears the little girl giggle._

"_Mom just because you watch Linda cook doesn't mean you slaved over a hot stove." _

"_Funny little girl, now get moving or you won't be able to train today."_

_Abby turns to look at Elizabeth. She stares at her for a moment before she speaks._

"_You really are going to be staying and living with us?"_

"_Yes, my boys and I aren't going anywhere." She smiles softly to the little girl._

_Abby lets out a slow breath she seemed to be holding then smiles up at Elizabeth._

"_Good cause Uncle Johnny has been very lonely and he seems very happy you are here." With that Abby gets up and runs past her mother out of the room toward her breakfast._

_Elizabeth looks at the women in front of her and seems to open and shut her mouth trying to find something to say about what Abby said._

"_Kids will say the funniest things won't they?" The women softly chuckles out. There is something in her eyes that say there is more to what her daughter meant but wasn't going to say anything._

"_My name is Johanna; it's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you throughout the years."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too, I am sorry to say I haven't a thing about you until yesterday." She says with regret._

"_Don't be sorry, there is reason with my job that makes it better if Johnny doesn't speak about me."_

"_Oh"_

"_Oh nothing bad just things that make it better if not too many people knows who I am."_

_Once again Elizabeth isn't sure what to say._

"_Elizabeth think of it this way, things aren't always what they seem. Just wait to you see the love birds." With that Johanna smiles at Elizabeth and turns to leave the room. She then turns back around again and with a warm smiles tells her "Welcome Home"._

_**End Flashback**_

As Elizabeth is finishing the dishes once again while Johanna is on the phone with work and she can't help but think that pretty much 7 months ago Johanna hit it right on the mark when she said that not everything is what it seems to be. It sure hasn't been. To meeting the love birds, which as soon as she saw them she realized they, are a perfect fit, to, also having the shock of a life time when she did meet them. To not being a nurse anymore but yet an artist that has sold 6 big painting's of hers since she got there. To having her boy's never once ask about Port Charles. To finding out that Johnny and Johanna are twins and that Johanna is older by 10 minutes. To finding out that before their parents were killed in a car crash when they were 16 they both had big dreams that they both let go of and have never looked back on. Johanna was in the works to go to the Olympics for swimming, Johnny was on his was to Oxford for law school. They both went their separate ways shortly after the accident but somehow always kept in touch. It wasn't until Johnny got the call his sister was in a coma and pregnant that he dropped everything in Port Charles and came running back to her side and hasn't left since. The relationship between brother and sister was one she always wished she had with her own siblings. She also was blown away when she woke up one morning and came down to the kitchen a week after getting there to find not only Anne sitting there but also Robert. Then finding out that not only did Johnny work for the WSB as a local PI but that Johanna was one of their top agents. She was trained by both Anna and Robert. It then made sense to Elizabeth on why Johnny never mentioned her, or why it is best on why not too many people know of her. But the one thing that really wasn't what it seemed to be was her own self or maybe she should say her old self. With the push she needed from Johanna she finally became the Elizabeth Webber she always remembered. Two months after arriving Johanna gave her a push that she knows had a little "Emily" in it, and she has never been happier since.

**FLASHBACK**

_Even though she has been here for two months she still has her breathe taken away at the view she is looking at out the window. She finally had some peace in her life now that she is here. The boys were both happily in school and in daycare and thriving with each passing day. She knows without a doubt she made the right choice when she made that call. She had never felt this welcome and the sense of a true family as she does in this house._

"_Hey Liz"_

_Elizabeth turns around and sees Johanna smiling at her while she is leaning up against the door frame._

"_Hey Johanna, I didn't know you were still here. You have the day off?"_

"_Yeah I have something to do today. So would you maybe be up to take a little adventure with me?"_

_Elizabeth whole face lights up and a huge smile appear on her face._

"_What are we waiting for?"_

"_That's the spirit Liz!"_

_Elizabeth finds herself in the car with Johanna and by the time she takes a notice of the clock in the car she realizes that they have been driving and talking for over an hour and a half._

"_Wow Johanna when you meant Adventure you really meant an adventure. We have been driving for over an hour and a half. Where are we going?" She looks out the window and notices there is nothing but green grass on both sides of them and no buildings._

_Johanna takes her eyes off the road for a minute to look at Elizabeth and give her a quick smile before she turns her eyes back to the road._

"_We are almost there. Then the real Adventure begins."_

_Elizabeth just smiles to herself then leans her head back and closes her eyes. A few moments she feels the car make a left turn. When she opens her eyes she is met with a vision of one private jet and what looks like a control tower._

_.__"What, Where, Who?" Elizabeth couldn't even form a complete sentence as she was totally confused._

_Johanna had stopped the car and turned it off all awhile watching the confusion cross Elizabeth's face, she waited a moment before she spoke. She was waiting till Elizabeth locked eyes with her._

"_You have been with us for two months now, and I have to say I can see you are very happy with us."_

"_I am very happy, happier then I have ever been." Elizabeth rushes out, still confused on what was going on._

"_I have no doubts Liz, but I have a feeling you are not completely happy here." With that last word Johanna places her hand over her heart._

_Elizabeth just stares at her not sure what to say._

"_Elizabeth you told Johnny and I that you needed to find the old you again. But I am not so sure that can happen until you make a decision about where your heart truly lies."_

_Elizabeth can't help but stare back at Johanna she is just not sure what to say. Johanna keeps making her speechless._

"_I know from experience you will never stop loving Jason, Liz. I know you see him in Jake's eyes every time you look into them. Just as I see Abby's father in hers. But I think that it's time to decide, to finally start a fresh life and move on or finally fight like you have never fought before and have the family you always dreamed with Jason._

_Elizabeth turns her body and proceeds to look out the window for a few moments. She is willing herself not to cry. The car is in complete silence before Elizabeth finally speaks._

"_Do you think I am running away from my problems?" She never once stops looking out the window._

"_No I think at this point in time you are not running away from your problems, however with that being said the longer you do nothing then yes I will believe you will be running away from your problems."_

_Elizabeth takes a deep breath before she slowly lets it out. She then turns back around to face Johanna. Her eyes are watery and there are a few traces of tears on her face._

"_What do I do then? How do I decide?" Her voice is very shaky_

_Johanna leans over and grasps her hands with her right hand and gently gives them a squeeze._

"_I can't tell you how to decide that is only up to you. However I can give you something that might just help you with this journey." She then processed to hand over an envelope to Elizabeth with her left hand._

_Elizabeth takes the envelope from her hand and goes to open it. There she is surprised to see her passport, well not her old one her new one._

_Elizabeth raises her head to met Johanna's gaze. She is completely confused. She would have sworn Johanna would have wanted her to go back to Port Charles._

"_I think you'll need that when you get to customs in Italy." There is a little sparkle in Johanna's eyes._

"_I can't believe this, I have always wanted to go-"Elizabeth stops mid sentence as she recalls what she wrote in Jason's letter two months ago._

_Before she can give any warning she leaps forward and engulfs Johanna in a tight hug._

"_Thank you, I don't know how you knew, but this is exactly what I need." She whispers in her ear._

_Johanna pulls back so she can look Elizabeth in the eyes. _

"_No need to thank me, truly Liz I want you to be nothing but happy. So go and find whatever you are looking for. If you come back and you want to go back to Port Charles I will make that happen for you. If you come back and your ready for a fresh start well sweetie I am here for you too. Don't worry about a thing everything has already been set up for you. Don't worry about the boys they are in good hands."_

_Elizabeth can't help but truly smile at Johanna. She whisper's a soft Thank you and then turns to go open the door to the SUV. By the time she is half way from the car to the jet she turns toward the SUV to wave one final time to Johanna. She may never know if it was just her head playing tricks on her or the wind, but she swore she heard Emily's voice. The voice was very faint but she still could make out the words. Be Happy Liz, Be happy._

_Four days later Elizabeth finds herself back on the jet. As she is looking out one of the windows she really isn't noticing what is out there as her thoughts are on her trip. Everything that she could have wanted to see she did, and she was right Jason was in her heart the whole time. It was like he was there with her. Every time she would come across something he once spoke of she could hear his voice. Every time she would go out on her balcony at night he was there with her the most as she looked up at the stars. Those stars truly were like nothing else in the world. It wasn't until that exact morning that had her pack up two days before schedule and head back home. What she saw and what she heard was enough for her to make her decision. Her thoughts were interrupted with the Pilot over the intercom._

"_Miss Elizabeth we are set to land in 15 minutes. Please make sure your seatbelt is fastened."_

_15 minutes later Elizabeth was bouncing up and down in her seat. She didn't even know who would be there to pick her up but she was just excited to be home. A soon as the crew gave her the ok she raced from her set to the stairs of the plane. The imagine she came face to face with had tears threatening to escape her eyes. There at the bottle of the stairs stood Cameron holding a sign saying "We missed you Mommy" and Johnny standing there with Jake in his arms. All three of them had huge smiles on their faces. Right at that moment she knew, she made the right choice not only for herself but for her boys._

**End Flashback**

Hours later a shift in the bed wakes Elizabeth. As a smile comes across her face a strong arm comes across her stomach and pulls her toward his body. As she perfectly forms into his body she can't help but chuckle softly to herself.

"So dishes again?" amusement is in her very sleepy voice.

"They love her more anyways." His voice is just as amused.

She turns her body to be able to look up at him. When she feels his eyes on her she breaks into a huge smile.

"What has you smiling my fair Elizabeth?"

"How much I truly love you." With that her eyes once again close and she is once again sound asleep.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Johnny whispers to her, he kisses her temple and he himself is sound asleep in seconds.

**Outside by the tent**

Johanna answers her phone on the first ring.

"O'Brian."

"She is coming around." Male voice says.

"Good, make sure she knows this is happening to her because of what she did to Elizabeth." Johanna's voice is as cold as stone as she speaks.

"You're the boss."

"I will call in a couple of days." With that Johanna closes her phone. She takes a moment to come herself down. Once she is calm she then goes to the tent. When she opens the flap she can't help but to smile. There slept the three most beautiful children she had ever seen.

**Ok guys sorry it has taken forever and a day to update. My muse just found me. I hope this chapter makes you guys think. The next chapter will be when they all reunite. If you have any questions just let me know.**


End file.
